A Night Of Insanity
by FlutterGamer101
Summary: I just had a little idea while I was in bed hope for good results this time bryn is the hero
1. Chapter 1

**A night of insanity**

**Hey guys FlutterGamer101 here, this is a story I had an idea for while I was laying in bed hope you enjoy, I really do enjoy writing this stuff. This time Bryn is the hero of the story, will he manage to save his friends. So yeah now to the story**

**Zacs POV:**

It was a night that I won't soon forget, let's just say here is what happened, it was just a normal night I was at Fluttershys cottage. "hey shy, cutie you up there" "don't come up here just yet okay I have to umm… get changed ye-yeah I have to get changed" said a pegasus with a very worried tone "but you don't wear any clothes why would you need to get changed?" "just don't come upstairs, ok hun" despite his girlfriends requests he decided to go upstairs and check things out when he opened the Door to his room he found her on the bed sharpening something that seemed to resemble a knife, all he could do was stare before, but he just managed to say "flutters w-what are you do-doing" Fluttershy then turned around looking at him with insane eyes, then she started to approach him, he managed to squeak "Flutters what are you doing" next thing he knew his legs were tied together same with his hands, Fluttershy then said in a calming tone "hush now everything gonna be just fine", next thing she pulls out a bat and hits him over the head thus knocking him out, she then dragged him into her basement and tied him to a table, Fluttershy then turned around then said in that still soothing tone "goodnight hun see you later", she then walked out the door.

**Bryns' POV:**

"Hey applejack have you seen Zac he hasn't been to the market in a while and well I'm just worried something happened to him", "ah wouldn't worry too much bout it now, besides ya still need to help me with this bunch a bushels ere" he then said "sorry AJ cant this time I gotta go find him", "fine ah'll go help ya, just wait ten minutes and ah'll be there, but I don't see why yall worried now you know he can hold his own if he got inta trouble" said a surprisingly tired AJ "thanks AJ you're the best. Now where are we gonna find him?" "ya know he lives at Fluttershys maybe ya should check there first ah'll meet ya at the market, deal, now mosy on off and find yer friend" said AJ still hard at work "oh yeah I'll go check there first thanks AJ" he then ran off to Fluttershys and knocked on the door, who he was surprised by the face of Fluttershy surprisingly happy, even though the disappearance of her boyfriend, "oh hey Bryn what can I help you with?" Inquired the still smiling like pinkie pie pegasus "umm…I am looking for Zac have you seen him anywhere?" Fluttershys mood seemed to go from happy to extremely cautious "no I haven't, why are you looking for him?" she seemed to be groping for something behind the door but Bryn didn't notice "no, no reason just a bit worried AJ said she is gonna help me find him, since he's been gone I have had to do all of his jobs, and I'm starting to think he has run away" he then turned to walk away but as he turned he felt something climb on top of his head he looked up to find Fluttershy holding his head for some apparent reason, she then said "don't move this will only take a second" she then hit him oh both of his temples completely making him go limb cold, before he passed out from the pain he saw Zac strapped to a table by his arms and legs, he seemed exhausted and could barely open his eyes next to him he saw several tools used probably for torcher, Bryn managed to speak "what do you want" then Fluttershy simply in response "to have my fun nights every night" she then grabbed a knife off of the kit than stabbed it into Zacs foot who in turn began to cry, next thing Bryn knew he was out cold.

**Zacs POV:**

"Fluttershy please no more I can't handle any more, at least not from you, first you break my heart then you torcher me, I guess all of those Fan Fictions on earth are right about you" her only response was her saying "buck, twilights disguise, its wearing off" Zac turned to stare at her, she was still obviously still Fluttershy except she seemed to have grown slightly larger she also had black stripes in her hair she also seemed to have tattoos on her eyes like fire coming off a fire spit, "w-who are you" "well dear I'm Fluttershout but now that you know about this it's your turn to be turned into someone like me" all Zac could do was stare in horror, Fluttershout then pulled out a bell of some kind and then she rung it next thing you know there is Twilight there as well except she seemed to have change, she was now a slightly darker color and had several read stripes through her hair, "what is it Flutter?" said the also changed alicorn "he needs to be changed, he isn't gonna take much magic he is already battling for supremacy against his insane side, besides he know" stated Fluttershout " so you think he should be converted?" Fluttershout nodded "ok then let's get to work" Twilight said with a smile creeping across her face as her horn started to charge up.

**Bryn's POV:**

Just at that moment Bryn woke up and found he wasn't bound like Zac was, but he noticed he was looking at something with terror filled eyes, Bryn decided to get a better look and saw that twilight was aiming her horn at Zac, she then let loose a beam that hit Zac in the head, he was then lifted into the air by a magic aura he then started to shake violently, next thing he is slowly floating back towards the ground who that stood up and looked at his hands and his fingernail were sharpened like talons and then he felt his forehead he discovered he had small tiny horns, he then looked in the mirror he saw his hair was a deep jet black he then crumpled to the ground crying with his head in his hands, he shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU TURNED ME INTO,I-I feel so wrong I feel changed , I FEEL ALIVE!" was what he said before he started a laughing fit among the three, all Bryn could do was stare in horror as he watched his friend be changed, Bryn then ran out of the cellar, he thought he was going to get out without being noticed but next thing he heard Zac shout "hi Bryn, you miss me" he said in a voice that was like ice, Bryn burst out of the door at full speed he glanced over his shoulder to find that Zac had wings and was now flying after him, Bryns next sight was a rainbow fly past him and hit Zac square in the face, Rainbow dash then shouted "RUN" but before he did he saw Zac get up and pin Rainbow to the ground and was about to tie her up but before he could, Bryn bashed Zac over the head with a piece of plywood, witch to both of there surprises knocked him out cold, "thanks Rainbow, but how did you know I was here?" "AJ told me, now who the heck is this?" said a rather puzzled Rainbow Dash "well rainbow I am not quite sure how to say this but… that's Zac" the pegasus just laughed until she started to cry "good one Bryn now who is it really?" Bryn than began to cry, Rainbow dash was then hit with reality as if it were a punch "That's not all though Fluttershy and Twilight were the ones who changed him, they changed him into one of them" "you mean they are the ones who did, this at first you had me going but now really Fluttershy and Twilight, that would never happen" stated the rainbow colored mare but the next thing she heard was to wing beats, she turned her head to saw Fluttershy and Twilight flying straight for her, but they were different than usual. Rainbow then scooped bryn up then started to fly to canterlot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night Of Insanity Chapter 2**

**Rainbows POV:**

How could the night have changed so quickly? It was a perfect day, next thing she knows her missing friend named Zac was turned into a monster and she then finds out that her closest friends are monsters too, it was too much to take in she almost stopped flying from the amount of thinking she was doing. "so how do you think we are gonna fix them?" "Pardon me, first off Zac is literally a demon and the other two are monsters I doubt they can be fixed by us I doubt even Celestia can" said Bryn. (Approximately 30 minutes later) "Princess Celestia we need your help Za…" "Calm down my little pony now tell me what happened" stated a pleasantly surprised princess, "ok it happened like this" (about 5 minutes of explaining later) "my dear that is bad news I will send out a squad of royal guards to go get them and then we will figure out how to help them" said the now shocked Celestia, "but what about Zac he is probably worse than the others cause he knows how to kill and can do it smartly" stated a slightly worried Bryn, "how do you know that?" inquired the princess "because he was always insane and would always delve into this kinda stuff hr has just always been able to control it somehow" said the now more so frightened Bryn.

**Zacs POV (weren't expecting this now were you):**

"What has happened to me this is not who I am the only reason why I helped before is bec-because…because" struggled Zac to find an answer "the reason why is because this is who you are, and you should not deny it, anyway I still love you, and you said you would always love me so, come on help me get our friends like us" said Fluttershout in her old voice then started to sing " what is this place filled with so many wonders, casting its spell that i am often left to wonder, squirrels in the trees and the cute little bunnies, birds flying by, and bees with the honey " this was enough for Zac to be convinced she was still the same pony he fell in love with why can't they still be together, he still loved her even after all she did to him, so he said "if you still love me than of course I will help you but I can't promise that my sane side will help out much he is to, umm well bland" Fluttershout looked as if she was just given the best present in the world she jumped up and down with joy and then gave Zac a slight peck on the cheek, who then blushed "get a room you two, you guys are way to mooshy" said a gagging twilight, "well who should we go after next?' inquired Fluttershout, "I say that we go after rarity first" said a still awkward looking twilight "I got it in that case" said zac with a wide smile.

**Applejacks POV:**

Applejack was busy applebucking when a platoon of guards came up to her and explained everything that had happened all applejack could say was "that's a lie they aren't monsters" "we are sorry miss but it is the truth, you have to help us find the other elements before they get turned" stated the guard that was obviously encharge "ok well pinkie will be at sugarcube corner and rarity will be at the boutique so we will have to split up I will go to the boutique you others go get pinkie", as applejack got there she saw someone walk in who was either Bryn or Zac she sped up fearing the worst she burst through the door and tackled the boy who as she expected it to be zac she was right, "get off him you roughian" shouted a rather startled rarity, but before she did anything zac began to grow bigger darker, applejack was watching in horror as his body parts cracked and expanded as he continued to change, until he said "hi there AJ" yet again in that voice that would freeze even the most strong person in all of Equestria, he then turned towords rarity and picked her up by her hair and began to drag her out of the house, but AJ kicked Zacs back leg causing him to let go of rarity and grasp his leg, AJ then attempted again but before she did Zac got up and stabbed he on her shoulder, everyone then gasped and then tried to stop Zac but he simply swatted them away like flees, he then opened his wings and began to fly away in no certain direction.

**Fluttershout POV:**

Fluttershout was waiting for the return of the person she loved when she saw him carrying rarity she was overjoyed, she walked up to Zac and gave him a peck on the cheek, she then looked at rarity and then smiled as if she suddenly got high on crack and then said "ooh another patient for our procedure", she then went up to zac and said you always know what to get me when I am bored, now come on we need to show twilight what we have here, Rarity went wide eyed as she relised who her captors were "Fluttershy why are you doing this I thought we were friends I thought that we wo…" "hush now everything is going to be just fine rarity just as soon as we change you we will be friends again" said Fluttershout with a smile that was Identical to the ones she did when she was sane. "now come on lets go get ourselves a new friend".

**Applejacks POV:**

She awoke to the feeling of incredible soreness in her left shoulder, "where am I?" said a rather puzzled earth pony, "you are in the hospital you were stabbed by that brute at the boutique" stated the nurse, applejack then burst out crying "I couldn't save her I couldn't even save myself what kind of friend am I".

**Sorry for the short chapters promise they are gonna get bigger its just I have alote happening and half way through writing this I got bit by a spider that paralised my arm so yeah.**


End file.
